


something to remember

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s only for a weekis what Jaebum’s told himself since Mark agreed that yes, he’ll go to New Zealand. It’s only for a week, but Jaebum’s still kissing him like it’s going to be months, like this is the only way he’ll be able to remember Mark once he’s gone, like Mark’s giving him a week’s worth of air to breathe via the press of their mouths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set soon before mark set off to new zealand to film for _law of the jungle_ , so the very end of march 2017.

_It’s only for a week_ is what Jaebum’s told himself since Mark agreed that yes, he’ll go to New Zealand. It’s only for a week, but Jaebum’s still kissing him like it’s going to be months, like this is the only way he’ll be able to remember Mark once he’s gone, like Mark’s giving him a week’s worth of air to breathe via the press of their mouths.

The fact that Mark’s just as desperate for him in return strokes at Jaebum’s ego and has his heart beating faster in equal measures. One of his hands is cupping Mark’s cheek, the other on Mark’s shoulder, and Mark’s arms are loose around Jaebum’s waist, his fingers laced together where his hands rest on Jaebum’s back. The heat of his lips and tongue against Jaebum’s is addictive, and Jaebum wants harder-deeper- _more_.

And more than just this, of course. He wants to have this while he’s inside of Mark, lips fused together as Mark takes him deep, tight and perfect around Jaebum’s dick. Wants to give Mark something to really remember him by before he leaves.

They’re so slow to pull away from each other, like neither of them really wants to. Jaebum has to make his back a little straighter, has to pull his hands away – can’t be that close to Mark without feeling the urge to start kissing again – and has to just _look:_ the dark glimmer of Mark’s eyes, the sharp points of his teeth as he grins up at Jaebum.

“Come on,” Mark says, his voice just the tiniest bit hoarse from so much kissing, rocking his hips up against Jaebum. Jaebum can’t tear his eyes away from Mark’s mouth as he says it – his kiss swollen lips, the movement of his tongue.

Yeah – Jaebum has to kiss him again. It’s messier, somehow – wetter, louder – and it feels like pure electricity’s sparking up between them at every single place where they’re touching. Where their mouths meet, where their hands are back on each other, the hot press of their crotches where Jaebum’s straddling Mark. All of it.

Mark’s half hard in his sweatpants, and Jaebum would bet good money that he isn’t wearing any underwear underneath them. Jaebum’s proven right when he reaches down to touch after breaking the kiss, hand fondling the curve of Mark’s cock over the fabric, the only fabric in the way. Mark gasps and presses himself into Jaebum’s hand, so obviously wanting something else, something more. He whines again when Jaebum pulls away, but Jaebum’s only doing it so he can move his hands to Mark’s waistband, so he can ease the pants off. Mark helps him out, lifting his hips off the bed, and when his dick’s finally free and his sweatpants are completely gone, tossed to the floor like their shirts were earlier on, Jaebum swears his mouth waters at the sight. He isn’t going to suck Mark off tonight, has already decided what he wants, but the thought still crosses his mind. Maybe when Mark comes back, and then Jaebum can give him a proper welcome home.

This time when Jaebum touches Mark, he’s touching skin, hot and flushed and visibly desperate for more of the contact. He wraps a hand around Mark and starts up a rhythm, bringing him to full hardness like that. Just doing that – just seeing it happen – has Jaebum himself harder in his own pants: he can feel it.

“Let me see you, too,” Mark says, cupping the bulge in Jaebum’s pants, and Jaebum can’t help but sigh and rock into the touch. Yeah, he wants that as well. He lets go of Mark and unbuttons his own jeans. They’re more difficult to get rid of, and then there’s the fact that unlike Mark, he _was_ wearing underwear, but eventually, he’s naked, too.

It’s so, so hard not to just get lost in the way Mark’s looking at him now – in the glint of a smirk in his eyes and the barely concealed want – but then Mark’s hand is on Jaebum’s cock and Jaebum’s eyes flutter shut when he gives it a smooth jerk.

“Fuck,” Jaebum breathes. He feels like he’s being set alight from the inside: skin to skin contact is always so different, always so much better. Mark’s hand moves again and he doesn’t stop, doing the same to Jaebum as Jaebum did to him. Jaebum moans as he does, as Mark’s thumb traces the vein on his dick, as it presses down on the head and into the slit – Mark knows exactly what he likes.

Jaebum actually has to push Mark’s hand away after a while, wanting something different.

“Hm?” Mark wonders. He blinks up at Jaebum. His hands are just hovering there, like he isn’t quite sure what he should do with them if Jaebum doesn’t want to be touched. Jaebum takes them in his own and grinds down against Mark, and when Mark tilts his head back a little, seemingly unable to help it – _yes_. Like this, the flawless stretch of his neck is so – so _exposed_ , and so Jaebum reaches out one arm so he can rest his hand on Mark’s neck.

“You good for this?” Jaebum asks. His hold on Mark’s neck is loose, his other hand still joined with one of Mark’s. Mark understands what he’s asking, though.

“Yeah.” Mark’s nod is certain, and he squeezes Jaebum’s hand.

That’s all Jaebum needs. His other hand tightens on Mark’s neck, fingertips pressing down hard, and Mark lets out a shaky breath. Even at just that, Jaebum swears he feels Mark’s cock twitch underneath him. It’s not enough to actually cut off his breathing at all, but it’s enough for Mark, exactly what Jaebum’s given him so many times before.

Or, perhaps not enough for Mark: he’s arching his neck into Jaebum’s hand like he wants more, but Jaebum knows he can’t.

“Any harder than that and it might bruise,” he says, moving his hand away. As much as the idea appeals to him (and to his dick), he knows he can’t risk doing that to such a vulnerable, visible part of Mark’s body.

“Somewhere else, then,” Mark suggests. “With your mouth. No-one’s gonna see it – you know I said I’d keep myself covered up out there.”

“Right,” Jaebum says. “Because of the mosquitoes.”

Mark makes a face at him.

“Don’t mention that when we’re fucking,” he says. “Especially when you’re about to like – bite into my skin.”

Jaebum hums, low – yeah, that _was_ kind of gross – and gets back to wondering where the best place to sink his teeth into is.

“How about here?” Jaebum traces a hand over Mark’s hip, his fingers light. Mark shivers beneath him, and Jaebum tightens his grip, actually grabbing at the bone.

“Go for it,” Mark says, sounding a little breathless, and so Jaebum does. He moves a little further back, and Mark spreads his legs out some more so Jaebum can fit in the space between, still kneeling. Jaebum gets his head in close and presses a kiss to the skin. He sucks at the flesh, and then he bares his teeth, actually biting – _hard_. Mark makes a noise that sounds half like a moan and half like a cry of pain, but that’s OK. He likes it, Jaebum knows he does: he’d tell Jaebum if he didn’t, and Jaebum’s done this for him plenty of times before.

Jaebum brushes his fingers over the bruise when he moves his head back. Again, his touch is only light, but it still makes Mark gasp.

“You want another? Just for symmetry?”

“Why not?” is Mark’s response, and so Jaebum leans across to his other hip and attaches his mouth to the flesh. He tries his best to make it as similar to the first one as he can – _symmetry,_ like he said – and when he pulls back, he’d say he’s pretty proud of his work, of the way it has Mark looking at him. “Nice,” Mark agrees, a hand reaching down to pet Jaebum’s hair. “Now…”

“Now?”

“You know what I want.” Mark’s hand is gone. He reaches across to the nightstand and tosses a condom and lube down to Jaebum. “Fuck me.”

That’s what Jaebum thought. He uncaps the lube, gets his fingers slick. Reaches down under Mark’s cock, past his balls, and presses a finger inside him, slow. It can be rough later, when it’s Jaebum’s cock that’s pushing in, but for now, he’ll be careful.

Soon enough, Mark’s asking for more and Jaebum’s giving it to him. Jaebum watches the way Mark’s hands fist tighter in the sheets, the way his cock jerks when Jaebum’s fingers find his prostate. Mark’s eyes squeeze shut, and Jaebum just keeps looking at him – the flutter of his lashes, the flush of his skin, the shape of his mouth – and he wants it all, wants every single little detail that makes up this perfect picture. (Jaebum knows he has all of it, that Mark trusts him with his life, but he wants to _feel_ it like it’s a physical thing. He wants it coursing through his veins, wants to be soaked to the bone in it. Wants it underneath his fingernails, wants it to be what he’d bleed if someone were to cut him open.)

“Hey.” Mark’s opened his eyes now, and one of his hands is back in Jaebum’s hair, loose, just stroking through. He clenches around Jaebum’s fingers, and _fuck_ , Jaebum can’t wait to get inside him, can’t wait to feel that tight heat around his cock. “I’m ready, yeah?”

He is. Jaebum pulls his hand back. He’s quick about it: getting on the condom, spreading some more lube on his dick. Mark’s so enthusiastic for it that he’s lifting his legs before Jaebum even reaches for them, the look in his eyes so trusting as Jaebum’s hands settle on his thighs to hold him there. Jaebum lines himself up, the tip of his cock brushing against Mark’s hole, and lets their eyes meet again.

“Yeah?” he asks, and at Mark’s nod, he pushes inside. His first thrust is both smooth and hard, and honestly, it’s perfect, consuming him just as much as it always does. Judging from Mark’s moan, it was perfect for him, too. “Yeah?” Jaebum repeats, leaning in close.

And Mark’s nod is repeated, too.

“This,” he says. His legs wrap around Jaebum, pulling him in even more, and Jaebum can feel Mark squeezing his thighs. Jaebum grabs at Mark’s wrists, taking one in each of his hands, and finds a rhythm. He makes it hard but steady and controlled, not wanting things to be anywhere near erratic just yet. For a while, that’s all he gives Mark, but then Mark’s tilting his head up towards Jaebum like he’s angling for a kiss, so Jaebum lets him have it. It’s hard, heated, and Jaebum relaxes the roll of his hips a little so he can put his all into the kiss instead. After a few moments, he’s not even moving inside Mark anymore, just staying still, hands tight around Mark’s wrists as they kiss.

He has to pull back to breathe after a while, but he stays close to Mark as he does, not even drawing his cock back a little so he can push in deeper again. They’re just _there_ , forehead to forehead, breathing in each other’s hot breath.

Mark twists his wrists a little, enough that Jaebum’s grip gets firmer again.

“Thought I told you to fuck me,” Mark says, and the smile on his face is replaced by a moan when Jaebum drives his hips forward. This time, he goes even harder, and faster, too. He lets go of one of Mark’s wrists but then snatches it up again so he can hold both in his left hand, his other hand returning to Mark’s neck. When it gets to the point where his fingers really will bruise Mark’s skin if he keeps his touching there for much longer, he moves both hands to Mark’s hips instead, thumbs tracing over the marks his mouth left behind. He wonders how long they’ll stay there for, how long Mark will be thinking of him every time he catches sight of his own hips. If they’ll last the whole week he’s in the jungle, if there’ll still be bruises for Jaebum to kiss over when he comes back. The skin there is sensitive, so Mark’s whimpering at the press of Jaebum’s thumbs, his legs tightening around Jaebum even more.

“ _God_.” Jaebum leans in again; now it’s his lips that are pressed to Mark’s neck, his collarbone. He layers kisses onto the skin, pressing his mouth everywhere he can reach. “Mark, _fuck_.”

Mark just groans in response, hands settling on Jaebum’s shoulders. He doesn’t need to say anything: his body language makes how he’s feeling obvious enough. His nails are digging into Jaebum’s skin, and Jaebum can feel Mark’s cock against his stomach, hard between them both, _leaking_ onto them both.

“Jaebum.” Mark’s voice is practically a whine. “Babe.” He rocks his hips up as if to say that he wants to come, and _right_. Jaebum can do that. Jaebum can give him that and he can make it _good_.

He gets his hand on Mark, makes it fast like the way he’s been fucking him. Mark moans again, head sinking back into the pillow some more, and clenches around Jaebum like he thinks it’s going to help him get there more quickly. Whether or not that works, something does: Jaebum ends up with Mark’s come on his hand and stomach soon enough.

He drops Mark’s dick and focuses on himself, cresting waves of pleasure with every thrust. Jaebum can’t even keep his eyes open right now, but he knows Mark is watching him, can imagine the exact look on his face. Thinking about it only helps him come undone all the faster, has him coming with a shout, his hands on Mark’s hips. When Jaebum opens his eyes and looks down, he’s touching the exact spots where he left bruises earlier. His eyes flicker up to Mark, chest heaving, breathing evening out. That was everything, was exactly what he needed. Even as he pulls out, his head’s still spinning.

Jaebum throws away the condom and grabs wipes from where Mark keeps them in the nightstand to clean them both up, his eyes on Mark as he does. He’s gorgeous like this: fucked out with his eyes a little hazy, sleepy because of a good, hard orgasm rather than a rigorous schedule.

“Come here.” Mark’s smiling, soft like the glow of the lamp on the nightstand, holding his arms out to Jaebum.

Jaebum surrenders to the gesture easily. He leans back in and lets Mark’s arms wrap around him, lets his own arms wind around Mark’s neck, one hand settling in his sweaty hair. Their faces are close enough that Mark’s lips are on Jaebum’s cheek, pressing a light kiss to the still flushed skin. When they let go of each other, Jaebum lies beside Mark on the bed, so close that their heads are on the same pillow.

“I’ll miss you being here,” he says, and then adds, “We all will,” because it’s _true_ , but also to deflect from the fact that he really, really will. Mark sees right through him, though – Jaebum knows he does.

“You know you could have agreed to come as well,” he tells Jaebum, but Jaebum just shakes his head.

“We can’t be without our leader as well as our eldest.”

Mark makes a vague noise of halfhearted agreement, an _I suppose so_ rather than a _you’re right_. (Jaebum _is_ right, though, even if he’d much, much rather it be all seven of them together as it should be. He always pretends it doesn’t bother him, knows it’s something they just have to bear whenever it happens, but when it’s only six of them, it’s just never the same. It feels – wrong. Like last week was without Jackson, like this week will be without Mark. Like the dorm is without Youngjae now. Like parts of last year for Jaebum, when his back kept him from the group’s activities and he felt endlessly helpless, endlessly guilty. Like the story in the music videos, even – Jinyoung surviving as the rest of them died.)

“Jinyoung could take care of everyone just fine, you know it,” Mark says. “Everyone can take care of themselves, anyway.”

“Are you sure about that?” Jaebum has to ask, an eyebrow raised, half joking, but Mark just nods, serious.

“We’re all growing up, right?”

It’s true. Kind of frightening to think about, but definitely true. When the year ends, Bambam and Yugyeom won’t even be teenagers by international standards. Jaebum’s so used to thinking of them as young, as _kids_ , but they’ll be the age he and Mark were when the group debuted. It’s like things have come full circle, in a way.

“You’ll survive just fine without me, anyway,” Mark continues. “You’ve got your cats now, after all. I swear, one day someone will open the door to your room and find out that you’ve adopted every stray off the streets of Seoul.”

“Don’t exaggerate,” Jaebum tells him, although honestly, he wouldn’t be opposed to that. It sounds like the best kind of stress relief. After Mark, maybe.

“Mm, but I’m not.” Mark takes one of Jaebum’s hands between both of his own and grins at him. Jaebum can’t help but smile back, glancing away from Mark after a second – glancing away from Mark and down at his hips, at the bruises there.

“What if you gave me one of these?” he says, a finger on the hand Mark isn’t holding circling over one of the marks.

“Huh?” Mark wonders. “Pretty sure we’re done with that for tonight–”

“Not like a sex thing,” Jaebum interrupts. “Like – a sentimental thing.”

“Right,” Mark says. There’s a certain warmth to his voice as he says it, the same one that’s there in the gentle touch of his knuckles against Jaebum’s ribs. “How about here?”

That sounds good. Jaebum nods, and Mark shoots him another sharp-toothed smile before leaning in to do what was asked of him – to give Jaebum something to remember him by.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what was kinda difficult?? writing a fic with a focus on love bites/hickeys that features someone with the name "mark". honestly! somehow i couldn't get a handle on writing markbum for what felt like ages despite definitely enjoying the ship, but here we are. anyway, thanks for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
